


Miraculous Heart

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Jj comes home after a case to her wife and two children after a long case and finds out a wonderful surprise.





	

Jennifer Jareau came home after a case late one night and she went up to her son Henry's room. She smiled when she saw that he was fast asleep. She and the team had just closed a case where this man kidnapped nannies and their kids on a specific date every year. She missed Henry and her wife Melissa so much. Melissa looked outside their room and smiled. 

She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and said. "Hey you, both of the kids are sound asleep." 

Besides Henry they have a two year old daughter named Chloe. Melissa had carried her since JJ carried Henry. Chloe looks just like Melissa with JJ's bright blue eyes. JJ turned around and kissed Melissa passionately. Melissa was surprised, but immediately reciprocated.

Melissa pulled away and chuckled lightly. "I missed you too Jayje." 

JJ looked at her lover with the bright blue eyes Melissa fell in love with. "I love you Melissa." Melissa smiled. 

"I love you too Jen." JJ smiled and led Melissa to their room. 

As they got ready to go to bed, JJ was in the bathroom and noticed a pregnancy test turned upside down. "Melissa? What's wrong?" JJ said concerned for her wife. 

Melissa just smiled softly and said. "We're pregnant Jen, Henry and Chloe are going to get a little brother or sister soon." JJ smiled. 

She kissed her lips softly and said. "Really? Oh my gosh, this is amazing." 

Melissa smiled. "I know, I'm so excited for this little one." 

JJ smiled. "Melissa Jo Jareau, I love you so much." Melissa smiled. "I love you too, Jennifer Ann Jareau."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's been awhile but college has been a priority for me.


End file.
